King of the Skull Servants (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Saving Throws Dex +7, Int +7, Wis +8 Skills Arcana +9, Deception +10, Investigation +9, Perception +9, Persuasion +10, Religion+10 Damage Vulnerabilities necrotic Damage Resistances cold, fire, lightning, damage from spells Damage Immunities poison, radiant Condition Immunities charmed, frightened, poisoned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 6 Languages common; Challenge 25 (75,000 XP) ---- Alert. The Skeleton's initiative rolls gain a +5 bonus. In addition, he cannot be surprised while he is conscious, and other creatures cannot gain an advantage to attack rolls against him as a result of being hidden from him. Restore Life. When the skeleton uses greater restoration on a target, the target regains all of its lost hit points. Illusion Body. Any critical hit against the skeleton becomes a normal hit. Death Warden. When casting the animate dead or create undead spell, there is no limit to how many creatures the skeleton can have under its control. In addition, after casting animate dead or create undead once on creatures, it no longer needs to be cast on those creatures to retain its control over them. Turn Immunity. The vampire is immune to effects that turn undead. Marshal Undead. Undead creatures within 60 feet of the skeleton have advantage on saving throws against effects that turn undead. ACTIONS Necrotic Aura. At the start of each of the skeleton's turns, each creature within 5 feet of it takes 3 (1d6) necrotic damage. A creature that touches the tormented soul or hits it with a melee attack while within 5 feet of it takes 3 (1d6) necrotic damage. Blue Moonlight. Ranged Spell Attack: +15 to hit, reach 150 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (3d8) radiant damage. In addition, the target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be blinded until the start of the skeleton's next turn. Innate Spellcasting. The innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 13, +15 to hit with spell attacks). can innately cast the following spells requiring no material components: At will: animate dead, blight, chill touch, darkness, disguise self, greater invisibility, levitate, telekinesis 5/day each: create undead, eyebite, dominate person, fear 3/day each: finger of death, circle of death (cast using a 7th level spell slot), waves of exhaustion 1/day each: dominate monster (cast using a 9th level spell slot), power word kill LEGENDARY ACTIONS The King of the Skull Servants can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The King of the Skull Servants regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Detect. The skeleton makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Cast a Spell (Costs 2 Actions). The Skeleton casts a spell from its Innate Spellcasting feature, expending a use of that spell as normal. Spell Reflection. (Costs 2 Actions) When a creature targets the Skeleton with a spell attack and misses, or the Skeleton succeeds on its saving throw against a spell or other magical effect, the effect is reflected back at the caster as though it originated from the Skeleton, turning the caster into the target. |}